Say You Love Me
by NetteStar
Summary: AN: This is an Alt. Reality story. Serena Tsukino is a young woman who doesn’t know what to do with her life. One day she bumps into an artist in a park with her bicycle. The two decide to get to know each other. But, he is deaf. Will the two break the


Say You Love Me

By: 'Nette_Star

Disclaimers: I Don't Own Sailor Moon.

REVISED REVISED REVISED!

AN: This is an Alt. Reality story. Serena Tsukino is a young woman who doesn't know what to do with her life. One day she bumps into an artist in a park with her bicycle. The two decide to get to know each other. But, he is deaf. Will the two break the barriers between them?? THIS IS A REVISED VERSION!!! 

Another Note: I just wanted to add that I have a friend that is deaf and he and I have discussed something like this happening.. I would just like to thank him really fast for this inspiration. Thank so much Paul you have really touched my life.

****

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!! IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY.

__

'**ITALICS**'- means sign language.

'..........'- means thoughts.

" .........."- means word that are said.

Sorry had to get that all straight. Now on with the show......... ; )

*******Serena's Point of View*********

" Dammit!! Mina!!!!!!!!! Where is my blue blouse? AHHHHH!!!! I'm gonna be late for my interview." screamed a very angry Serena Tsukino.

" Rena, your blue blouse is in my closet. And for Kami-sama STOP SCREAMING!!!!" replied a not too very happy Mina Aino.

Serena Tsukino had just graduated from high school with her best friend Mina Aino. The two had been living together for about a month now and were still adjusting to one another's life style. Serena had just turned 19 and had no idea what to do with her life. Serena tried to go to college but after only a semester Serena walked off the campus and never looked back. Serena never really talked about why she choose to leave college for a life of endless part-time jobs and bills with anyone. Not even Mina. So she finds herself bouncing from job to job hoping to find her 'calling'.

"So Serena, what job are you applying for this time?" asked Mina.

" It's actually a very practical job. I'll be working with people and books." said Serena.

" Okay...... From what you've just described, it sounds like you're applying to become a librarian or something." said Mina.

"....." Not speaking a word Mina started to laugh hysterically.

"You a librarian!! HAHAHAHA!! Who would have thought that our little loud mouthed klutzy Serena would become a librarian." said Mina.

"Oh Shut-up!! I'm leaving right now. If I take my bicycle I might be able to make it." With that Serena was off in a flash leaving here bouncy friend to continue her laughter.

****** 30 Minutes Later ******

' Oh Kami-sama! I am never going to make it to the interview in time. Maybe this job will be okay for a while. I don't even know what I am good at. May I should just............' 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Serena.

Her thoughts never got any further. Serena was just so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention and had inadvertently run into something. Or worse, someone.

Serena immediately flew off of her bike and now lay on the grass knocked unconscious. The something that Serena had run into was about 6'1, deep midnight blue eyes, and ebony colored hair that seemed to shine like silver in the summer sun.

***************************************************

********Darien's Point of View*********

Darien woke up hoping to hear the chirping of the morning birds. He felt that somehow today was different. Today something was going to happen and change his life forever. ' Bull Shit' was all that he could think. Every morning Darien would wake up to the chipping of the morning birds and thought that somehow that day was going to be different. That that day would change his life forever. But it never did. Ever since he was 19 he was deaf. It was all so sudden. At first his hearing was already weakened due to an illness when he was a child. But as the years progressed his hearing finally gave out on him and now all he hears is complete silence.

' I guess I should get going. The day is beautiful and I think that today I'll get some great paintings done.' thought Darien.

So, Darien quickly grabbed his note-pad, which he brought every where with him, his painting tools, and his easel and walked out the door. 

Walking down the bicycle path down through the park was always a small joy he had everyday. Just to get away from the real world and all the stereotypical people in it. As he made his way down to the lake, he decided to set his easel down at start painting.

He truly loved it here. Every stroke of the brush seemed to capture the perfection and beauty surrounding him. So he did well to make sure that every hand gesture was in perfect motion. After an hour or so Darien grew restless and decided to gather his things and head on home.

' I hope this painting will sell a lot better than my last paintings did I really need the money so that I can get my own gallery. My own gallery. I like the sound of that. Dream on Darien with the way you've been painting now a days you can only pray that it will be able to pay to get food on the table.'

Darien was caught off guard when out of nowhere a woman on a bicycle headed straight for him. 

She didn't even seem to notice that he was standing in her way. He wanted to yell at her to stop, but of course couldn't. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

That was all that she said before swerving out of control to try and avoid a collision with him. She ended up flying off of her bicycle and hitting her head on a rock. 

' Oh Kami-sama! I hope she's okay!' he thought.

As he approached her he realized that she wasn't moving. He soon began to panic. He knelt down beside her and noticed a small gash on her head.

' Oh No. I really don't want to leave her alone.' He pondered for a while what he should do. His initial thoughts were that it was none of his business and that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't watched where she was going.'

He got up and was prepared to just leave her there. Until, he looked at her face more closely. She looked so beautiful and innocent. At that moment he knew that he couldn't abandon her. He knelt back down and picked up the frail looking woman. With his easel and her bicycle forgotten he started to carry her to his home. For every doubt that he had in his mind of what he was doing he just glance down and looked unto her face, and every time just seemed to put him at ease.

*****************************

*****Serena's & Darien's Point of View*******

Serena woke up with a splitting headache. It was very dark outside and Serena wondered how long she must have been out of it. She soon shot up in here position not recognizing her

surroundings. 

'Where the Hell am I?' she thought.

Glancing around the room she noticed an easel in the corner , numerous paint brushes, paint canisters, and also noticed on the side of the bed a beautiful landscape painting.

'Wow! I have never seen anything more beautiful.' 

Suddenly she heard a noises not too far away. She panicked and started desperately to get out of the bed and find her purse. But it was too late. There stood that man that she ran into at the park. In his hands he held a bowl of water and a piece of cloth.

'He must have brought me here and took care of me.' 

Noticing that she was awake he walked to the bed and sat down next to her. 

' I hope she's okay.' he thought. 

He dipped the rag in the water and was bringing the cloth to her face when she jerked away. 

' Don't worry I won't hurt you. I am only tying to help.' he thought

She then looked into his eyes. They were mind melting midnight blue. Just looking into his intense gaze she knew that he wouldn't harm her. 

He tried again and this time she didn't jerk away. As soon as the rag touched her skin she felt a slight sting that made her gasp at the sudden pain. 

' Kami.. she smells good, kind of like fresh strawberries...You idiot she's injured you're suppose to be helping her not become mesmerized by her beautiful cerulean blue ..........Stop it!!!' he screamed to himself. 

He continued to clean her wound not saying a word. Serena found this very unusual. After he was done cleaning the cut he got up grabbed the bowl and rag and disappeared through a door.

'Okay he doesn't seem be much of conversationalist. I guess I should say thank you or something.' she thought. 

He walked back into the room with a bandage. He had his back to her when he went to grab something in he drawers. So she took this as an opportunity to thank him.

" Um.... Sir.... I would just like to thank-you very much for taking care of me. I must have looked like a complete fool who didn't know how to ride a bike, huh?" said Serena.

The man didn't even turn around. He just kept on scavenging through that drawer. 

' What is up with this guy.' thought Serena. She decided to try again.

" I usually don't ride that bad. It's just that I was already late for my interview at the local library that I just wasn't really looking where I was going. I'm very sorry if I have inconvenienced you in any way." 

She hope that now he would turn around and talk to her. But he didn't. He just continue doing what he was doing. This got Serena very angry. 

' How rude! Here I am thanking him and he won't even turn around and say something!' thought Serena.

" Excuse me I am talking to you! Hello!!! Are you listening?????" She practically screamed.

He finally turned around. The expression on her face showed her anger. 

' Oh no, I guess she was talking and I didn't hear her. She must think that I'm some kind of jerk.' He noticed this and went into his back pocket. He pulled out a notepad and a pencil. He wrote into the note pad and when he was finished he gave it to her. Serena read it:

_I am sorry if you were talking. I'm deaf._

Serena felt anger disappear and suddenly felt very embarrassed as she read the note. She just kept on talking and talking and he didn't even hear a thing. She saw a pencil that was lying around and started to write. She handed it back to him. She wrote:

_Oh..I'm sorry I did realize. Well, all I was saying is Thank _

you so much for taking care of me. I hope that I wasn't an inconvenience 

to you.

He read it and she noticed that he had smiled. ' He has such an amazing smile.' she thought.

He quickly jotted down something and handed that notepad to her. She read:

_It was no inconvenience at all. I'm just happy that you seem all right._

At this she smiled. ' He seems so nice. Gosh I forgot to ask him what his name was.'

She quickly wrote in the notepad and gave it to him. It didn't take him that long to write his name down. He gave it to her and she read it. It was just one word:

_Darien._

She again smiled. She quickly wrote something and handed it back to him. It read:

_My name is Serena_

As he read it, Serena took this moment to straighten up. He gave her a questioning look and retreated to the kitchen. She smiled inwardly until she noticed her watch. It was 2:34 A.M. She mentally screamed. She scrambled out of the bed. 'AHH... I hope he doesn't think that I just left him hanging there.' She immediately grabbed the notepad, wrote something down and left. 

' Mina is going to kill me! Mina is going to kill me!' was what kept echoing through her mind as she ran toward her apartment where she prayed an angry room mate wasn't waiting up for her. 

*****Darien's Point of View*******

Darien had just re-entered with a tray of tea to find the room completely empty. 

' Where did she go?' He wondered. 

He set the tray down and saw something written in his notepad. It read:

_Darien. Sorry I have to leave all of a sudden. I saw what time it _

was and freaked out. I would just like to say thank you again for 

everything.

He instantly slumped to the floor. 

' Will I ever see her again. I mean I just met her and already I feel as if I know her.' 

It was then that he noticed a pink purse by his feet. He quickly picked up the purse and opened it. He knew it was wrong to pry into other peoples belongings but he just needed to know. Inside her purse he found very unusual things. Inside he found a half-eaten chocolate candy bar, a bunny coin purse, an ID, a set of keys, a good luck charm in the form of a jaded bunny, and a slinky???

He quickly put them all away except the ID. It said her name was Serena U. Tsukino, Age: 19, 

Address: 3322 Solem Ave. Apt: # 62. He read all this and decided that he would pay her a visit

tomorrow and return her purse. And maybe even ask her out on date. He mentally kick himself in the ass. 

'Why would anyone as beautiful as her ever want to go on a date with someone like me? But she seems so nice. Tomorrow when I return her purse I'll just let things run it's course. If I ask her out then I ask her out. But if I don't then I don't. There it's settled.' 

It was late and he was very tired. He quickly settled into his bed which still held her scent. He immediately fell asleep with dreams of a blonde haired, blue eyed woman.

********Serena's Point of View*********

Serena was out of breath when she finally reached her apartment. She reached for her purse to get her keys. She instantly hit her head with her hand.

"Serena you baka, you must have left it at Darien's house when you rushed out. Now what??" When she said this, the apartment door flew open to find a very angry Mina standing in the doorway. ' Oh Boy am I in trouble!'

" Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was? I was calling everyone if they knew where you were. What the hell is that bandage on you head for? Did someone do this to you? What happened?" said a very exasperated Mina.

" Mina don't worry I'm okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and almost hit this guy but luckily I swerved out of the way and fell off my bike. I hit something and got knocked unconscious. Luckily the guy was really nice and took care of me. I'm so sorry for worrying you." explained Serena.

Mina gave Serena a big hug. "Thank Kami your all right. Why don't you get some sleep and you can tell me all about this guy who helped you. I want to thank him for taking such excellent care of my best friend." said Mina.

" Mina, this guy is such a gentleman..." she was cut off by a very excited Mina.

" So was he cute, come on you can tell me." said Mina.

" Mina, it's not like that at all. He is very handsome." Mina gave Serena the 'I-know-your-not-telling-me-everything' look. Serena quick correct herself.

"All right, All right. He was drop dead gorgeous. He's around 6'1 and has these midnight blue eyes that you can just get lost in, he has ebony colored hair that seems silver in the sun, and his smile.... oh wow his smile, it could make anyone go weak in the knees....but." Serena ended there.

Mina looked at her friend. " But what? The guy seems absolutely perfect. What's the problem? asked Mina.

" The thing is.....the thing is that he's deaf." There she said it. Now for Mina's reaction.

" And that's all!!" said Mina

"What do you mean that's all. Wouldn't you think that would damped our relationship if we WERE going to have on." said Serena.

"Sere, in my opinion, relationships do have there obstacles. And this is an obstacle that I know you can overcome. I mean, so what if he is deaf, you and him can work it out. That is, if you do think that you can have a relationship with him." said Mina.

" Your right Mina, You know what I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna go to sleep." said Serena

" Okay, Good-night Sere."

" Good-night Mina."

The two went into their room where they could get a good nights sleep.

*********The Next Day*************

RING RING!!!

"Oh Geez..... What time is it?" said a very tired Serena. The clock next to her dresser read 6:04 A.M. 

RING RING!!!

' Who could be up this early in the morning? Oh gosh... ' Serena thought. " MINA, GET THE DOOR!!!!!" screamed a very weary Serena.

RING RING!!!! ' Mina must have left early for school. Dammit, now I have to get up!'

" Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming. Keep your pants on!!!" Serena screamed.

"Who ever is at my door better have a good reason." 

As she opened the door she was shocked to see a very nervous looking Darien. He gave her a weary smile. She of course smiled back. For a while he just stood there. He didn't know what to do, until he saw Serena's eyes move to what he held in her hand. He quickly remembered why he came here in the first place and handed her her purse. Serena didn't know what to say, so he took this as a sign that it was time for him to leave. He quickly turned around and headed for the elevator. 

" Wait!!! Um..." said Serena. 

' Hello Serena, deaf remember!!'

She quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by his forearm. He turned around and looked at her face and smiled. She smiled back and led him back into her apartment.

Serena offered him a seat on the couch. She sat down next to him. They both didn't know what to do. The sat there for a while just smiling at one another. Serena felt very uncomfortable, just sitting there smiling her head off. She saw a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly wrote something down.

_Thank you very much for bring me my purse back. How did you know_

where I lived?

He took the pencil and replied:

_Your welcome. Actually I kind of went through your purse and looked at_

your ID. It told me where you lived. I'm sorry if I invaded you privacy.

She wrote back:

_That's okay. I have nothing to hide. If you wouldn't have came here to _

give me my purse I was gonna go back to your home and get it back anyway.

you kind of save me the trouble.

He responded:

_Can I ask you a question?_

She wrote back:

_Sure._

He wrote:

_What's with the slinky?_

She was giggling when she read that. She totally forgot that she had that in her purse. 

' Gosh, he must think that I weird or something.' 

She wrote:

_I had a job interview yesterday and for some reason playing with a slinky _

helps ease my nerves. I know it's weird but it helps me.

Darien nodded in understandment and wrote back:

_It' not weird at all._

Serena smiled. ' This guy is so sweet.' she thought. Darien looked at his watch. For some reason time was always an issue in his life. He need to be somewhere at 7:15 on the dot and it was already 7:00. He took the paper and pencil and wrote:

_Serena. I'm very sorry but I have to go now. I have to be somewhere_

and I can't be late......... 

Serena stopped there and thought ' He must not like me. What did I do?' she continued reading.

_.......... I'm at the park everyday, your welcome to come and see me any time...._

Serena immediately perked up and continued reading.

_...... I really enjoyed talking with you. Even though we weren't actually talking.._

I see you around.

Serena looked at Darien, she smiled and nodded. Serena and Darien arose from the couch where Serena walked him to the door. When they neared it Darien felt a compelling urge. He swiftly caressed her cheek with his right hand. As their skin touched they both felt a jolt of electricity between them. 

' Did he/she feel that' they thought in unison.

Darien quickly retreated out the door leaving a very dazed Serena to figure out what just happened. ' Did he feel that electricity when he touched me?'

Serena cursed to herself after that thought. She was suppose to have her interview yesterday and she totally forgot about it. I better get there today this time I'll walk. Serena got ready and left her apartment. ' I hope they won't turn me down. I really need a job."

******Serena's Point of View*******

Serena sat patiently in front of the Library's office, playing with her slinky. She had just finished her interview that went fairly well considering the fact that she had to sit through a long discussion about how stunts like the one she pulled yesterday will not be acceptable now or ever. She reassured them that it would never happen again and continued with her interview. 

' I hope they hire me. I can't rely on Mina all the time to buy the food. Man when are they going to tell me if I got hired or not.' she stressed to herself.

Serena was about to get up and leave when she heard the door open to reveal an elderly woman with a smile on her face call her back into the room. She immediately got up and followed the old woman. 

" Well deary, it seems that we are in need with a librarian. Will you be able to do the job?" said the old woman.

" Yes, mam." said a very proud looking Serena.

"Well dear. My name is LynoraTsumura. But everyone calls me Lenn. It's good to a have some of you young people working here. I started working here around your age and have ever since. When do you think you can start?" said Lenn.

"As soon as possible Lenn, I'm a very eager worker." said Serena.

"That's terrific dear. Why don't you start today. It's only about 9:00 and we have many things to keep you busy." said Lenn.

"I'd like that very much. What would you like me to do first?" she asked.

" There are some books on that cart over there," Lenn said pointing to a cart in the corner of the room. " they need to be put away. You may start doing that. If you have any questions for me I would be happy to answer them." 

" Actually I don't have any questions." said Serena.

" Well then you may start now deary. And remember don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything. My office is always open to you." 

" Thank you very much Lenn."

" Your very welcome Ms. Tsukino."

Serena felt very happy at that moment. 'Sure it wasn't the most exciting job in the world but it a job.' As she thought about it more Serena had pick up a book that caught her eye, _Learning Sign Language in a Month. _Serena's immediate thoughts were of Darien. She had only met the man yesterday but something inside her wanted to get to know him better. She quickly put the book aside and continued working.

It was around 5:00 and Serena was on her way home, book in hand. During her walk home Serena thought back on her past. 'What in the world are you doing? You have never gone to this lengths to impress a guy. What makes this guy so special than your other boyfriends?......' Serena shook her head. ' Hello Serena!!! this guy is sweet, kind, and appears to genuinely want to get to know you.' thought Serena.

Serena neared her apartment when she spotted a man with an orange shirt and dark brown hair standing at her apartment door with a bouquet roses. Serena immediately hid around the corner.

'What the heck is Melvin doing here?' Serena thought

Melvin had a crush on Serena ever since intermediate school and had even taken her out on a date. But Serena found Melvin too weird for comfort. Sure she could handle a little weird but this guy was 20 and still playing with pokemon cards??? On their date it was nothing but, Pokemon this and Pokemon that. She thought Melvin was a really nice guy but thing with him weren't all that interesting so after their date when Melvin walked Serena to her door he slowly bent down closed his eyes and puckered up. Serena gently shook him and told him that she had a great time but she only thinks of him as a friend and nothing more. Melvin wasn't phased by Serena's word and from that day on Melvin determined as ever to win her heart.

'Oh Kami....I hope he didn't see me...' thought Serena.

"There you are love. I was just passing by and decided to drop in and say hello and to bring you these." said Melvin.

"Melvin, how many times have I told you not to call me love," said Serena. " But thank you for the roses they're lovely."  


"Not as lovely as you." he said.

"Thank you but I really have to go in now. Please Melvin you have to stop coming by here like that. I already told you before that I don't think of you that way. You're a good friend and nothing more, I'm sorry." said Serena.

" Serena, your rejection only drives my passion for you even more. I know that you are scared to get into a relationship and I am willing to wait for you." he said. Melvin gently took her hand placed a gentle kiss on it and walked away.

Serena just shook her head and opened her door. Mina was there sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watch television. Mina quickly sat up and greeted Serena with a warm smile.

"So how was your day today 'Rena?" asked Mina

" I wasn't that bad actually. I got that job." 

"That's great. So um.... who are the roses from???" Mina asked.

"They're from Melvin again. I don't know why he keeps coming back when I already told him that I don't like him that way. He just doesn't seem to get it." Serena said with a sigh. 

"Well at least you have men fawning over you all the time, instead of being single like me I haven't even been on a date this whole month." said Mina.

" Oh Mina, don't worry the guys'll come around. Mina, you know what I'm not very hungry I think that I am just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay 'Rena. Good-Night and sweet dreams."

Once inside her bedroom, Serena quickly took a shower and got ready for bed. Serena was about to fall asleep when she remembered that book she borrowed. 

Serena instantly thought,' No time like the present to learn some thing new.' Serena felt awfully tired but something inside her kept her going. Urging her to keep it up. Serena opened the book and began reading and studying the pictures. She found it difficult at first to do the hand motions but she quickly caught on. ' Tomorrow I'll go and see him at the park and surprise him.' With those thoughts in mind Serena fell asleep.

******The next day********

It was a beautiful morning, and Serena decided that she would like to take a walk in the park and maybe catch Darien there. 'Hopefully.' she thought.

Strolling down the parks pathways she noticed how beautiful the cherry blossoms were around this time of year. She then noticed all the happy people around her enjoying natures beauty. At that moment Serena didn't realize where she was going when she accidentally bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she quickly said.

The person she had bumped into quickly turned around and smiled. Serena didn't hear a response and looked up to see that it was Darien, and he was smiling at her.

Serena quickly motioned words.

(This next part is motioned in sign language)

__

Serena: It's good to see you before. I was hoping to run into you here.

Darien scratched his head. 'Before? It's good to see you before? Oh she must mean it's good to see you again. Darien chuckled to himself.

Darien: Wow! I'm impressed you know sign language.

Serena: I am still learning so go easy on me.

Darien: That's wonderful. You should be proud of yourself. But may I ask you a question?

Serena didn't know exactly what he had just signed but she did recognize proud and question. Serena just smiled and nodded.

__

Darien: Why?

Serena didn't know what the signs were to what she wanted to say. Seeing her in distress Darien handed her his notepad and pencil. Serena gratefully smiled and started to write. She gave it to him and blushed. He quickly read:

_I don't know why Darien, but do you get that feeling sometimes when you _

first meet a person and think that you met them somewhere before. Well,

I feel that way about you........

**********Darien's point of view***********

The girl is absolutely wonderful. She learned how to sign just to get to know me. She is so beautiful and smart and kind. 

Darien held the notepad and began writing down something for Serena. He handed her the notepad with a huge smile on his face.

_Serena, I have to admit something to. I feel the exact same way_

as you do. I was maybe wondering if you would like to do something

with me tonight?

Darien was too embarrassed to look at Serena; but the next thing he knew Serena had gently held his hand. When Darien looked up, Serena was smiling. This made Darien smile as well. Darien was hoping that his was the beginning to a beautiful and yet interesting friendship. And who knows, maybe even more....

******Narrator's Point of View*******

It was a week since that fateful day in the park. Darien and Serena had spent as much time as they could together. Late night strolls in the park, dinner for two at a local restaurant, even late night study sessions where Serena learned to perfect her sign language. Serena thought that it would take forever to learn sign language, but it turns out Darien was quiet a teacher. 

Throughout the week Darien and Serena had built a certain trust. Some days Serena would come unannounced and surprise him with breakfast. Other days Serena would even arrange his paints and brushes so that every thing would be neat and organized. Darien didn't mind in the least of all the extra attention that Serena had been giving him. Oh no. For all he was concerned just knowing that Serena was there made him happy. 

But what bothered Serena was that in all those days that she and Darien spent together not once did he show any interest in wanting more than 'friendship' with her. Clearly he could see that she was attracted to him. But why is it that every time they become too close or too friendly he would all of a sudden seem so withdrawn from his usual friendly self and become so distant and cold. She could remember what happened yesterday at his home....

*****Flashback Serena's Point of View*****

Darien and Serena had just gotten back from a day of grocery shopping, and they were exhausted. Serena had it all planned, she would cook Darien the most delicious curry that he had ever tasted in his entire life. Only because curry was the only edible dish that she could make. 

Serena wanted everything perfect for tonight. Everything must be perfect. Maybe tonight would be the night that she and Darien could cross that line and become more than friends.

'PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE' she thought.

Darien offered to help Serena in the kitchen but she just wouldn't hear of it. She literally threw Darien out of the kitchen. Her exact words were, 'Stay on that couch until dinner is ready.' Of course she signed them all very forcefully, and sauntered back to the kitchen. To Serena, Darien seemed totally surprised by her sudden change of attitude. All Darien could do was sit on his couch and slowly anticipated what kind of mess Serena would make in his kitchen. 

Serena on the other hand was having a blast. She was almost done, all she had to do was add a little bit more spices and then presto!!!! Dinner is served. Serena was so caught up in the her fantasies of she and Darien enjoying the dinner together that she didn't notice that the pepper that she was putting in was not pepper at all but dried chili pepper.

Darien was about to nod off to sleep when he smelt something really really good. It totally brought him out of him sleepy state of mind and made his stomach growl. He was waiting patiently for Serena to emerge from the kitchen when there she was with a hot steaming bowl of whatever she made. Serena had already set up the table with two candles and some roses that she had hand picked from the garden in front of Dariens home. 

'It's Perfect!!' thought Serena.

'_This smells great Serena. You didn't have to go through all that trouble just for me.' _Signed Darien.

What he did next was totally unexpected. He kissed her cheek. A sudden rush of electricity rushed through her body.

'HE KISSED MY CHEEK!!!!' Serena's mind screamed.

__

' Really Darien I wanted to. Now enough with the talking and let's eat!!!' said Serena blushing from his short kiss.

And with that Darien and Serena both filled their plates with curry.

'_Okay Darien, why don't you get the first taste?' _Signed a very hopeful Serena.

Darien just nodded and dug right in. Darien filled his mouth with the curry and swallowed. There was an instant smile on his face.

' Oh great he likes it! YES!!!!' thought Serena.

She quickly saw Darien's smile fade from his face. All of a sudden Darien began sweating, A LOT!!! Serena began panicking and he was getting really pale.

'Okay Serena now you can PANIC!!!' Serena quickly got up out of her seat and ran to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she returned with the glass of water Darien quickly downed the glass. Serena quickly ran back into the kitchen and filled another glass.

'Oh KAMI!!!!!! I almost killed him.. Now I'll never get a chance.' she thought.

When she open the kitchen door she was surprised to know that he had settled down with his back to her, on the couch, obviously trying to recover from the food she served him. 

Serena was slowly walking up to him when she noticed that his head was tiled back and his eyes were closed. 

'Oh man!!! He looks so peaceful sitting on the couch.' she thought.

Suddenly afraid that he would be angry with her, she walked ever so gently not to disturb him and placed the glass of water on the table right next to him. He quickly looked up at her. She had her head down and her hands were clasped in front of her. Daring not to look into his eyes, Serena quickly bowed her head to show him she was sorry and quickly gathered her things and left. 

'I am so embarrassed. Now he will never want to see me again. He must think that I did that on purpose. How could I be so foolish as to offer to cook him dinner. I can't even cook rice without burning it. Kami, how he must hate me!!' she thought.

Serena walked even faster as those thoughts rushed through her head. She heard quick footsteps behind her but she didn't give it much thought. She just kept on walking. 

Abruptly she felt two hand grab her by the shoulders. She quickly turned around and looked into the most beautiful midnight blue eyes she had ever seen. 

'Darien??' she thought.

Then the realization dawned on her.

"Darien!!!" she said aloud.

Quickly Serena looked down. She couldn't bear to look at his angry face. Suddenly she felt her chin being tilted up. Soon cerulean blue met midnight blue and what Serena saw surprised her. Looking at Darien's face she didn't see anger at all but concern. 

__

'Aren't you mad at me?' signed Serena.

__

'Why would I be mad at you. You did a great job with dinner. But maybe next time you shouldn't use so much of spicy herbs.' signed Darien with a slight chuckle on his face.

__

'So you're not mad at me?' said Serena.

Darien just shook his head.

Neither one of them realized that they were only inches apart, moving closer and closer until she felt his warm breath on her lips. Darien's hands wrapped themselves around her waist, while Serena's hands were around his neck. Serena was in total bliss. She was actually going to kiss Darien!! Serena pursed her lip awaiting the kiss that would send her to heaven. 

Serena waited for that one kiss that would end all her worries. But that kiss never came. The warm breath that Serena felt was now gone and instead, Serena felt a sudden coldness on her lips. Instead of the passionate kiss that she so eagerly waited for, she received a kiss on the forehead.

Serena was so confused. 'Weren't we gonna kiss just now. I was so sure that we were.' thought Serena.

__

'What's wrong Darien?' asked Serena.

__

'Nothing is wrong.' signed Darien.

There was a very long and awkward pause between the two of them. Finally it was Darien that broke the awkward position that they found themselves in.

'_It's getting cold. Why don't we go back to my house and grab our coats and I'll walk you home.' _said Darien.

Serena just nodded and followed Darien back to his house. The walk to Serena's apartment was completely awkward. Serena noticed that Darien was obviously in deep thought. Usually when he walked her home he would always glance down at her and she would always smile one her award winning smiles to assure him that she was okay. But now Darien just seem to be looking far out in the distance not once taking a glance at her.

But what was even more strange was when he walked her to her door. Ordinarily he would always smile and wave good-bye. But that night, all he did was walk her to her door without a wave good-bye or even a backwards glance.

As Serena closed and locked her door she just kept on wondering what was going on. She knew that he was about to kiss her. She knew that for a fact. What happened?

******End Flashback, Back to Serena*******

And that is where that leaves us right now. I am confused and sad at the same time. Where did I go wrong??

*****Darien's Point to View**********

I am such a baka. NO I'm worse than a baka. There's not even a word for what I am. I was so close to kissing those heavenly lips and tasting how sweet they could be. Now I'll never get a chance. What the hell was I thinking, kissing her on forehead. Am I that stupid. I am that stupid. What was I thinking???

*****Flashback: Darien's thoughts while walking Serena home******

__

'What's wrong Darien?' asked Serena.

__

'Nothing is wrong.' signed Darien.

There was a very long and awkward pause between the two of them. Finally it was Darien that broke the awkward position that they found themselves in.

'_It's getting cold. Why don't we go back to my house and grab our coats and I'll walk you home.' _said Darien.

'Oh my gosh!! I don't know what's gotten into me? I was so close. Why did I pull away?' thought Darien.

Suddenly two little Darien's' appeared on his shoulder. One on his right dressed as an angel and the other on his left dressed as the devil.

The one dressed as the devil whispered in his ear. " Dude, you know you want 'er. What the hell am I saying? Why would she want you? What would a beautiful, sexy, luscious woman like Serena do with someone like you. She could go out with a normal guy and have a normal relationship. It's bad enough she had to learn how to sign just for you."

'Shut the hell up!' his inner voice said.

The one dressed as the angel argued. " Darien, you know Serena well enough not to judge her so

quickly. She would never think like that about you." 

"Yes she would and you know it. She is just like the rest of them. Always feeling nothing but pity for you. I bet you that's why she cooked you dinner tonight. She probably thought you couldn't even cook for yourself." Said the evil little Darien.

" You know he does have a point. Why is Serena always with you? She could be out doing things normal girls her age do. But no she obviously feels an obligation to you." said the little angel Darien.

' That is not true. Serena would never, ever pity me. She's been so sweet and kind and just plain wonderful to me ever since the day that we met. Why would I ever think something as awful as that?' asked the inner Darien.

'Well duh baka, twinkle-toes in the wings over there and I wouldn't be here if you didn't think like that. So just fess up and say that your afraid. Just say that you're afraid about embarrassing Serena. Tell us that your not good enough for her. Tell us that you're wasting your time. You know it's all true. Just admit it and the both of us will go away.' said the the devil Darien.

'Fine!!!!!!' Darien's inner voice screamed.

' Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine, FINE!!!!! I am scared. Are you happy now. Dammit.. I am so afraid of embarrassing her. I don't want her to feel ashamed because she got mixed up with me. She is so perfect. Always so happy and cheerful. I don't want to make her feel anything but happiness. And if she is with me she will never be happy. I know that. My parents knew that too and that's why they didn't want me. They left me in a orphanage and never even wanted to put their names as my birth parents. I know that I am wasting my time. I will never get a chance in hell with Serena, but I always hoped that she would understand me. What a fool I've been. I am just kidding myself. I am not good enough for her. I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYONE!' screamed Darien's inner voice.

Suddenly the two figures of his imagination vanished, and there he was back into reality with the beautiful blonde at his side and his previous thought still blazing in his mind.

They soon neared Serena's apartment. And without even a wave good-bye or a backwards glance, like he usually did when he walked her home, he just turned around and left.

******END FLASHBACK, Back to Darien*********

' And that is where I am today. I am going to be lonely the rest of my life. What happened yesterday can't happen again. I can't expect anything but friendship from Serena. And I shouldn't expect anything. From now on I am going to try to avoid her. What else can I do? Kami, who the hell am I kidding, I've fallen in love with that meatball headed beauty. How can I avoid her?' thought a very stressful Darien.

Slamming his fist into a near-by wall and swearing in his mind. Darien had came to a decision. One he knew he wouldn't like. He would have to avoid her. As much as he wanted to spend every available moment with her, he couldn't. No more meetings in the park. No more late night study sessions. No more Serena coming over when she feels like it. No more Serena doing little errands for you. And lastly no more Serena.... no more happiness.

With those thoughts out of the way, Darien grabbed his easel and paints and went to the park.

*****Back to Serena******

Staring out of her bedroom window, Serena felt tired of thinking about her situation with Darien. Serena was so enthralled with her thoughts that she didn't even hear the annoying sound Mina entering her bedroom and raiding out her closet.

" 'Rena, Do you mind if I borrow those cute expensive shoes that you just bought. Please." pleaded a very joyful Mina.

Serena just kept staring out the window as if Mina didn't say anything. Mina just stood there in a curious manner. 

' What's wrong with her? She was fine yesterday. Actually she was more than find yesterday, she was ecstatic. She wouldn't stop talking about how great that night would be and how she was going to try her best to make him realize.................' Mina's thoughts trailed off as she flashed back to yesterday afternoon and Serena was getting ready for her day with Darien...

********FLASHBACK MINA***********

' The day was beautiful. The sun was up, and there wasn't a gray cloud in the sky. Everything was so perfect. Well at least for Serena. I mean the girl has been on cloud nine ever since she met that guy Darien. She just won't stop smiling. I couldn't believe it. Even when I spilt some punch on that new blue blouse of hers she didn't even yell at me. She just had this goofy smile on her face that even I couldn't break.' thought Mina.

Suddenly Serena came in with a huge smile. 

"HEY 'RENA!! are you busy today?" said Mina. 

" Yeah!! I am. I'm gonna go to see Darien today. We're gonna go grocery shopping!!" said a cheerful Serena.

"That' great 'Rena! So I guess things with you and Darien are going well then, huh?"

" Oh yeah! Everything is so great. I think." replied Serena.

"What do you mean you think? What's up 'Rena?" I asked.

" Well, I know that I really like him. I've never met anyone like him before. He's funny, kind, understanding. I mean the more time that I spend with him the more I realize that it doesn't matter to me that he's hearing impaired. But... I don't think that I can make him realize it too..." said Serena.

" Aw.... common 'Rena, it'll all work out, " I said as I held her in sisterly embrace. " he'll come around sooner or later."

As I held Serena I thought how happy she's been the last few days. This is totally not the Serena Tsukino that I know. The Serena that I know would never let anything bring her down. I guess this guy Darien really got to her. I will so not let her give up.

" 'Rena, please don't give up hope." I didn't get a response from her. Not a good sign.

" The Serena Tsukino I know would never give up so easily. Remember when we were in high school and I told you that I wanted to play Juliet. I studied day and night for that part and do you remember what happened?" I felt her head reply no.

" I went to school with high hopes, and when I went to see the casting paper I was completely rooted to the floor. Instead of being cast as Juliet I was put in charge of wardrobe. I couldn't believe it. All that studying for nothing. I told you that I never wanted to act ever again. But...it was you that told me to be strong. That I shouldn't give up, and that I should have hope. Now it's my turn to help you. Don't give up!" 

I felt Serena straighten up. Maybe my word really made a difference. When Serena looked up she had a big bright smile on her face. ' This is the Serena that I know and love. At least I put some of her doubts aside for now. I'm just hoping that Darien will do the rest.'

******* END FLASHBACK**********

And that is where we are now. Poor Serena is still feeling down and gloomy more that ever... I don't know what went on the other night but I wanna know now so I can give that guy a piece of my mind. 

** I know all of you want to kick my booty right now.. And if I were you I would want to too!!.. But my computer had such a melt down that it took me a while to save up for a new one. I still don't have one but I will soon.. So I'm just borrowing comps at the moment.. So please accept my most humblest apologize. I'm going to devote my spare time to get this done and hopefully find a nice friend to let me download it.. So do not fear.. I have not totally abandoned this story.****


End file.
